


Tugging away

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Steve cares, Tony Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tends to hide his feeling in his work. He tries to hide in it but someone always pulls him away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tugging away

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Drabble. I feel like stabbing myself in the head.

"Take that away,what are you?"

Tony asks himself that during almost ever free moment he has, he asks himself that question. The solution he came up with is he shouldn't have free time. He has to work or else the thoughts and fears consume him whole, so he works. Everytime he slips away into work the same person that asked him the previous question will pull him away and awaken him from his work only to find himself staring up at Steve as he tugs him away to eat and he knows today he's ok, not tomorrow, but today.

**Author's Note:**

> So what does anyone think?


End file.
